Before the DOOM Began
by ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko
Summary: This is a story taking place in 2036, 10 years after the Arc was discovered. This is a story about the life of Sasha Collins and Nathaniel Collins before they became apart of the RRTS. All chaps written. Finding chapters in progress.PLEASE read AND REVIEW
1. Secret Letter

((This is all about Sasha Collins and Nathaniel Collins, the two additional Marines in my DOOM fan-fic. It is about their childhoods, and early life before they became the Marines who saved the world. Lol. I start you off in the high school world.))

"I'm going now!"

It's the year 2036 in Nevada. It's close to the desert which had recently been entered 10 years ago under classified investigation. Not many reports on the news have said anything about any investigation. But she knew.

A fair skinned girl with long sleek black hair and dark green eyes stood at the door to her average home. She was fifteen years old, about 5'4.5'' and very slim. Not anorexic slim, but slim. She wore a pair of regular low-riding blue jeans with a few holes and frays. She wore a pair of classic Vans sneakers that have been around for years, from 36 years ago!

Her lips were glossed and soft, her eyes lined in a brown liner, with a touch of purple on the corners. She wore the smallest amount of blush. She wasn't tan, or white. She wore a beater with the word 'Marines' on the front and 'Semper Fi' on the back. Her father had gotten it for her last year before he died. She was a sophomore in high school. The regular, boring, and supposedly opportunistic high school is exactly what she hated. She sighed.

"Wait up!" A boy's voice called from up the stairs. There was some scrambling heard then thumping as he came rushing down the stairs. The girl looked at him with a small smirk.

"I'm waiting." She said, voice soft. He grinned. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, classic converse shoes he ordered over the internet, a black band t-shirt with his band name: 'The Exorz' on it. He had short black hair, and was slightly tanned. Neither of them had freckles or any noticeable blemishes. They looked exactly alike, except his eyes were an ice blue. They were twins.

"Well I'm ready Sasha." He snorted trying not to laugh at his sister's odd look.

"Nathaniel, what the hell are you wearing?"

"I could say the same for you Marine girl." He retorted opening the door. She looked at him, lips parted.

"Fair enough." She said and walked out the open door. Nathaniel followed behind her, closing and locking the door with his keys.

The twins set off down the street. Their school was only two blocks away and it was a beautiful day, like any other day in Nevada. Sasha slipped on some fire red and orange tinted sunglasses that hid her eyes from the sun. It was a perfect day out; she really didn't want to go to school. It's not like her mom cared anyways. She was always at work and too grief stricken to be a mother figure anymore. It was alright, in fact, Sasha and Nathaniel always took care of themselves. Sasha had a Job, and Nathaniel played with his band in bar's or other clubs to get money.

"I might skip again today." She said, still walking down the street.

"Again?" He asked and shook his head keeping pace with his sister.

"Yeah, why?" She looked at him, her glasses blocking him from seeing any emotion in her eyes.

"I dunno. . .I don't like school. . .I would rather go to work now."

"So you can design some more guns huh?" He gave her a stern look.

"Duh." Was all she said. She was big into designing weaponry, and was rather good at it too. Her brother could do it too, except he would rather wield an instrument than wield a gun at the moment. She gave him a look and kept walking. Nathaniel shook his head once more at his weird sister and sped up to keep pace.

They were there in about five minutes after their chat. Sasha was still debating on skipping and going straight to work. They would let her come because she was so good at what she did. It was sort of odd for a fifteen year old, let alone a girl, to design guns for the investigations of the secret facility on another planet. Not aliens, but humans who worked on the planet Mars.

"See you after school then." Nathaniel said. He sort of figured she was going to go through with skipping today.

"Lunch." She said and walked off towards her locker. He looked back at her with a small smile. He headed to his own locker. There was only four minutes until the bell.

The day was long and boring in Sasha's mind. She did like some of the subjects she was taking like, Psychology, MROTC, which was a Marine military program the school, offered. She took Biology AP, Advanced Dramatics, and a forensic course for only a semester. Her first class of the day was a college course, or English advanced placement. She made a disgusted face as she walked into that class. Not many people took this course, and some of them shouldn't even be in the class with the grade they are getting. She took her seat and waited for the class to start then end.

Nathaniel sat in his first hour class taking notes. He was in Biology AP, an easy class, but he had a B+ in it not an A+ like Sasha. She helped him whenever she could though and he was grateful. He wondered constantly about where their lives would end up. He had read all about the history of America where they lived, and about all the wars, and the War on Terrorism in 2000. It was a pretty pointless war in his view. Things were so different now than they were thirty six years ago.

It was lunch now and the twins had class together and would go to lunch at the same time. It was 5th hour Pre-Calculus. This school had very high standards, and expected the students to be in at least advanced classes. The twins always chose the college courses, that way they wouldn't have to be in college for very long. Sasha knew she wanted to be a scientist or possibly a marine.

"Yo, babe wassup?" A guy sitting behind Sasha said as he lent forwards. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. It was her friend Derrik Hunt. His brother was in front of her. Kevin turned around to face her too and gave a grin.

"Same ol' same ol' stuff." She replied and finished a math problem as she spoke. "What's up with you two?"

"Same as always. Trying to live through Pre- Calculus, if you know what I mean?" Derrik said frowning. He rather hated math, and school altogether and would often skip with Sasha. Kevin and Derrik were the same age, but not twins. They were apart of Nathaniel's band. Very skilled guitarists.

"Yeah, all this shit is boring." Kevin sighed and put his stuff away so he wouldn't have to think or look at it anymore.

"What isn't these days?" Nathaniel interjected smiling. He was sitting in the desk to the left of Sasha and had remained working until now.

The teacher dismissed the class and the four friends went down the two flights of stairs to the cafeteria. Sasha put her stuff in her locker as they passed it. They went different ways to get lunch. Sasha went to get a spicy chicken sandwich, a bag of old fashion kettle-corn popcorn, a fresca drink, and a raspberry filled desert. Her usual, unless she didn't feel like eating much. Most of the people who were around her thought she was anorexic but when they saw what she ate and how fast she ate it, they could see she was far from anorexia.

Nathaniel came back with pizza and fries, Derrik with a sub, and Kevin with a burger. They chose their usual table and sat down as others joined them.

"So has anyone heard anything about a secret letter people are sending out to select few students?" One of the kids who had joined the table said to another. Sasha tuned in as she ate. It was odd, and the student didn't know enough information about it to interest her any further.

_'A secret letter huh? Sounds like some honor society trying to conform people.'_

She thought taking a drink from her Fresca drink. She shrugged mentally at it.

Lunch passed with lots of chatter, and pranks as usual. She sat back in her chair with her feet on the table eating Kettle corn from the bag.

"So what are you going to do when you guys get outta here?" Derrik said.

"Out of lunch or school?" Nathaniel asked being a smart-ass.

"School! Duh Nate! Duh." Derrik laughed.

"I don't know yet. What is going to happen to the band then if we each go separate ways?" Nathaniel asked quietly. He hated to think that it wouldn't last after high school.

"Weapons design or a scientist." Sasha put in still eating.

"That was an obvious guess." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Miss goody goody A+ Student! Ha!" Derrik and Kevin both said in unison. Sasha laughed almost spitting out her drink. The other three burst into laughter. She punched Kevin hard in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Damn!" Derrik howled still laughing.

"That's what you get." Sasha snapped good naturedly.

The bell for 6th hour rang. Kevin and Sasha went off to Biology AP, while Nathaniel went to philosophy, and Derrik to English AP.

Biology was fun like usual. She and Kevin were making fun of a guy in a video that was really messed in the head to let a Lamprey bite him, along with fleas, and bedbugs, and the Kissing Bug. Ewww.

"Oooh it's a Lamprey! Let's see if it can bite me!" Sasha cackled acting out the guy's actions. Kevin was almost to tears because he was laughing so hard. "Oh god . . . Oh god! Getthisthingofame. . .!" She slurred her words and stumbled around. The class was in an uproar of laughter, even the teacher chuckled. Who knew today would be okay . . . After 5th hour of course. She laughed and sat down.

"It's too funny!" Kevin was trying to stop laughing but clutched his gut because it was hurting due to how hard he was laughing.

"Dude, breathe!" She snickered.

7th hour began with her calling the Platoon to attention. It was her MROTC class, and she had been chosen for commander the 2nd time that year. They usually get two commanders, one per semester. They did role and announcements. Most of her classmates were slightly intimidated by her. Only two had the nerve to ask her out to a date, which she had so politely declined. She was usually too busy to date or have a relationship.

The retired Marine teacher came in. He held an envelope in his hands.

"Platoon attench-ion!" She called. Every time a high ranking officer entered the room you had to call the room or Platoon to attention.

"At ease." He said walking towards Sasha with the envelope. He set it in front of her. By the look on his face he had no idea what it was about. He began class.

Sasha looked at the letter in front of her and slowly took it into her hands. Examining it she held it up to the light to see its contents. With no luck, she finally opened it to reveal a typed letter addressed to her.

_**Ms. Sasha Collins,**_

_**This is a letter from the Mars base. I'm sure you know what we are about and what we do here. We have closely examined your designs and achievements in school, and wish to welcome you to the base as a scientist and weapon designer. For ten years we have been exploring and searching for the answers to the questions we hold about this planet and the supposed life it contained.**_

**_We wish to have a brief meeting before we welcome you to the base itself. We cannot exactly take you out of your education, but we can reserve a spot just for you. We believe you shall be essential to our missions and experiments._**

_**Please remember that this is a top secret investigation. It would be wise not to share it with anyone other than your family.**_

_**Dr. Carmac**_

She folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She spent the rest of the class period thinking about it.


	2. Sasha's Work

((This is chapter 2 of my story about Sasha and Nate. To refresh your memories, I introduced you to two characters by the names of Derrik and Kevin Hunt, which are brothers who are friends with the twins. Sasha had heard during lunch about some 'secret letter' or something about that. Then in her 7th hour MROTC class she received one. She didn't know whether she was to be excited or slightly worried. Read on and find out the work day of Sasha Collins! W00t!))

Sasha met up with her brother and the other two in the main lobby of the school. She had stuffed the envelope in her black purse. She was also debating whether she should share it with her brother, Kevin, or Derrik. She knew her mother would go ballistic, or wouldn't care. She sighed as she watched the three walk up to her. Her ex-boyfriend came up behind her and grabbed her bag and yanked it downwards. She had heard him coming but he caught her slightly off guard. The bag tore open and a few papers spilled onto the floor. The guy laughed at her and stepped on a paper, making a dirty print on it.

"Fag!" She yelled at him, eyes hard and glaring at him. He knew he really ticked her off. He stopped laughing as the three came running to stand next to her. Kevin picked up two of the three papers, because her ex was standing on the third.

"Ooh! Whatch-ya gonna do about it bitch?" He said, kicking the paper at her. She never took her green eyes off of him. Maybe she should have skipped. She wanted to hit his scrawny ass face and beat the ever-loving hell out of him right there. Her fingers twitched.

"Wanna know what I'm gonna do about it Tim-antha?" His real name was Timothy, but she referred to him as Timantha since he acted very gay sometimes, plus he hated it and she liked nothing more than to see him fume over it. He called her a whore and a bitch because he couldn't get in her pants when they had dated. He didn't say anything. He had a stupid look on his face. He wasn't used to her talking back to him. He was a smart guy, very intelligent, but really conceded and cocky. She hated him, and he hated her because she left him. He had accused her of lying to him about something, when he lied to her, and broke her heart. So in turn, she broke his. Hopefully into tiny black pieces.

"There is nothing you _can_ do about it whore." He spat after a moment.

"Nice delayed comeback prick." Nathaniel snapped at Tim.

"You are such a friggen dick you know that Tim? You used to be alright until Sasha left you because you accused her of wrong doing when you lied to her! How stupid are you!" Kevin stated. He didn't like the fact that Tim was always harassing Sasha. Sasha couldn't get another word in after the three had made comments and were fighting with her ex. She stood there silently hoping to god this would not bring attention to her. That was the thing she really didn't want.

"I'm going to fuck your face up so bad that you won't be able to open that dirty mouth ever again; then I am going to castrate you and make you eat your own supposed man-parts by shoving them down your throat. Then what I am going to do is stuff you in a goddamn trashcan and make you suffocate. How does that sound? You dated me, and you should know that I will do it. Leave me a- l- o- n- e!" Sasha finally said after clearing her throat to stop the argument. Tim shut his mouth and actually paled a bit. Her tone was calm, and harsh on the edges, like a poisoned blade cutting through flesh, quick and smooth. She saw him shudder. "Walk away." She said. He opened his mouth to protest but she gave him her famous death glare that said: 'Go now, or you're going to wish you had never been born.' He walked away and she collected the last paper. It was pretty much useless to her anyways, plus she had an extra copy.

"He's an ass." Derrik told her.

"I know." She replied. She looked at the clock on the wall opposite her. She had to be at work in thirty minutes. "I have to go to work, so I will definitely catch up with you three later. I will be at your gig later tonight, count on it." She rushed off so she could be there early. She didn't hear what they had to say if anything at all.

She arrived at her work in twenty minutes. She had gotten a ride from a co-worker out of chance. They came to a regular office building, and her friend parked in the underground parking. They then took the elevator way down to the weapons design center. She grabbed her card and punched in.

"Catchya later Kane." Sasha said, waving to her guy friend. He was about twenty one years old. He waved back and walked to his area of work. All around there was metal workers melting down or making certain parts for various proto-types. She smiled. This was where she loved to be, not school, not home, but here at work where the noise could burst your ear drums and make your ears bleed. She walked a ways down. A few of the metal workers waved to her.

"Okay . . . Now. . ." She had arrived at her boss's wing of the underground center. A woman handed her a clipboard with what she needed to complete that day. Flipping through the pages she came across something that made her grin, but become a tad bit confused. The page said that she was to design a gun. Easy enough, right? But the gun needed sci-fi looking properties to it.

"What the fuck?" She said rereading the page again. She went into the office without knocking and dropped the clipboard on his desk. He knew she was the one coming in because everyone else knocked.

The man wore a black shirt and a red silk tie. He was only about twenty-two years old, and very fine looking. Even the married ones swooned over him. Sasha at times found herself wishing he would like her like that. But work soon became her number one priority again. He had short brown hair that was gelled and spiked up most of the time. His eyes were also a deep brown that could seem gentle then fiery and scolding the next. He didn't have any facial hair and didn't have any noticeable blemishes or freckles. He was a very clean guy for working in such a dirty work place.

"What is it now Sasha?" He asked smiling at her. She hadn't startled him like she had wished.

"What the hell is this?" She took up the clipboard and showed him the sci-fi looking gun. He looked at it then at her.

"It's a gun." He said. He noticed her eye twitch.

"Duh Jason, duh. I know what it is. But what the hell is it going to do? It looks like something from the sci-fi channel!" She snapped at him, and folded her arms. He looked at her with an interesting look.

"Alright, alright! For God's sake girl, chill out! What you are to draw out again, and build is a gun that you can name. The sci-fi properties will come later. All we need now it a proto-type. Is that better?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe." She took back the clipboard, leaning over his desk. She hadn't realized how kinky it was and noticed him blush a bit. She quickly withdrew, keeping her face straight. "I'll get on it." Was all she said, and she wondered if he would take it the wrong way. She laughed silently to herself and walked out giving a wave over her shoulder.

She went straight to one of the metal working tables and got to work on the proto-type of the sci-fi gun. She built plenty odd guns with odd properties to them, but the properties of this gun were far beyond odd. It was to shoot a large ball of some sort of blue energy that could melt anything. Now that was just straight up weird.

"Whatever then," She sighed as she put on a pair of clear goggles and gloves. She didn't want to ruin her Marine shirt so she put on one of those heavy apron things. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way.

As she laid out the pieces of the prototype she debated on the name.

"Code Blue? No . . . What about . . . Big gun? No." It went on like that for about another hour as she welded and pieced the inside of the gun together.

"I've got it! The BFG!" She smiled standing back from her work to admire it's hugeness.


	3. The Gig

((This is Chapter 3 of "Before the Doom Began"! W00t! Yaaaaaaayness! Anyways, to bring you up to date from 1-2, Sasha has a really mean ex boyfriend; she got a letter from the Olduvai facility for a job when she came of age. From there she went on to work at a weapons center. Her boss was only twenty-two, and she invented the B.F.G.))

Disclaimer: I do not own DOOM, but I sure as hell own this mother fucking story! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha. . . .: 3hours later:

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha: gasp: hahahahahahhahahaha MINE. I own: Sasha and Nathaniel Collins, Kevin and Derrik Hunt, Tim-antha who will not be in the story any further, I also own her boss Jason, co-workers, and Center. I also own the band name that is used Exorz b/c I came up with it and it is a real band name. Hmm, what else do I own? You readers! Hahahahaha, just kidding. Okay I'm done now.

She shouldered the BFG and went into her boss' office once more. Again she just walked right in. He sat there, feet on his desk, leaning back in his chair; his face was upturned to the ceiling. She stopped short of his desk.

"Done already?" She was startled by his voice. It sounded distant almost.

"Yeah. Already? Are you kidding me? I was working on this fucking thing for. . Four goddamn hours man!" She threw the proto-type at him for he was looking at her instead of the ceiling. He caught it easily and looked it over. He checked the weight and its balance. This went on for a few more minutes.

"Looks good." He finally said throwing the gun back at her. She wasn't concerned if he dropped it because it would be easy to replace whatever got broken.

"Is that it?" She asked, hands on hips. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Bending slightly he whispered in her ear.

"Unless you would like to add something to this . . . Moment." She looked at him, lips parted but she couldn't say anything. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled. Collecting herself as to not seem stupid she relaxed.

"It's a possibility. . ." She let her voice trail off for a moment. She knew what he was talking about, and wanted it so badly. Would it be so wrong for her to have a fling with him? She was almost seventeen, but he was twenty-two. Would that even be legal? She thought for a moment about it. "Would it be acceptable?"

"Does anyone have to know?" He said now leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. He wondered if that was the right choice of words. Her face flushed a moment and she looked at him with a sort of semi-glare. Guess it was the wrong words.

"So you would be ashamed of me?" She whispered. "Like everyone else?" She walked out with the BFG in her arms. She had never been treated the way she should be, and had to face that reality everyday. She was pretty, but she sure as hell was not easy to get. Checking the clock at the work table she had made the gun at she went to punch out. She debated if she should go to work to-marrow. Of course she would, but not for Jason.

Her work day was over and it was only ten at night. She flagged a taxi down and got a ride home. Paying the man for his services she got out and walked to her front door. Nathaniel, Kevin, and Derrik should be in the house or at the gig. The door was unlocked so she went in to change into something a little more appropriate for the gig.

She grabbed the house key on the counter and locked up. She had her cell phone on her now, and dialed Nathaniel's cell. After two long rings he picked up.

_"Talk to me." _He said. She looked at the phone oddly then sighed.

"I'm talking! Jeez, you sound all important and female when you say that."

_"So . . . What ya need?"_

"I'm just calling to tell you I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

_"Alright then, hurry up if you can!"_ He hung up, and she closed her flip phone.

When she arrived at the place where her Brother's band The Exorz was to play, it was dark out. The clubs outside lights flashed in patterns of color to entice newcomers to its dance. She smiled faintly. The bouncer at the front gave her a wary look, like he did everyone else. There was a line waiting to be admitted with the proper id and all that stuff. She didn't bother waiting in the line; instead she went straight to the door in front of everyone and showed an id to the guy. He looked at it then at her.

"Do you really expect me to let you in?" He was a big guy with broad shoulders, and lean muscles covering him. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and jeans.

"Yes. I'm part of the band and if you don't let me in you will be in a lot of trouble; especially if you really want it to cost you your job." Her voice was calm, yet there was acid and impatience in her voice. He shifted uneasily, and let her pass.

"Thank you."

She got into the main area where strobe lights flashed everywhere in a hypnotic pattern. No music was playing, because the place had not opened yet. Her brother, Kevin, and Derrik were on stage setting up equipment. They were almost done, just adjusting microphones, and amps.

"I'm here." She said as she jumped onto the stage. They looked at her.

"Coo. You gonna sing one fer us?" Derrik said in his slang.

"Yeah, come on, at least one song?" Kevin added. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine . . . One song." She smiled, and helped finish setting up.

About 5 minutes later they were fully set up and ready to rock. The crowd came rushing in to find places to meet their friends, get drinks, or go to the dance floor in front of the stage.

Sasha saw that a few of them were older, too old to be at a rave club. She wondered what in the world these wanna-be cool parents were doing in this place. Prolly watching their kids from afar . . . The stupid bouncer let them in. . . They must have bribed him or something. She sighed under her breath.

"Hey play me a number hott stuff! Preferably yours!" An attractive brown haired guy with dark brown eyes yelled up to her from the floor. She looked down at him, not knowing whether to smirk or tell him to shove off.

"Jason, are you stalking me?" She said down to him. It was her boss Jason, decked out in baggy jeans, and a tight muscle shirt. He laughed with a smile, his head tipping back slightly.

"That would not be manly enough." He retorted.

"My, my Jason, are you courting me?" She said in a mock British accent.

"I could do no such thing without you knowing, and I have been found out." She stared at him in wonder. This was terribly awkward for her.

"You're going to have to work for it then." She went towards mid-center stage where her friends were stationing themselves with their instruments. Nathaniel handed her a microphone but didn't let go of it.

"What was he asking?" She looked at him calmly.

"My number."

"Why?"

"Because he's courting me. . ." There was a pause and the two busted into a fit of laughter.

"That's a good one." Nathaniel laughed and let go. She nodded with a grin, but she felt a pang of emotion inside. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the day's earlier events, she gave a nod over her shoulder to the other three. Clearing her throat she turned the microphone on.

"'Ello, 'ello . . . We have a treat for you tonight." The crowd cheered and hollered in response. She smiled, red lips parted slightly. "Please give us a hearty welcome, The Exorz!" Drumming began, and the two guitars picked up the rhythm quickly and smartly.

She sang the song like she promised, voice creating the right pitch and the words rolling off her tongue as if the song was all she knew. Once the song was finished the crowd screamed for more and started a chant. She threw the microphone to Nathaniel who put it in a stand. She exited off the stage and another song began, this time with the three singing.

"Sasha," Came Jason's voice, "I'm sorry." She looked at him, green eyes searching for any insincerity. Finding none she relaxed a bit, and smiled faintly.

"For what exactly are you sorry about?" She wanted to make him pay in humility before she went totally nice.

"Earlier." He said, looking away from her, ashamed. She did not smile.

"Would you be ashamed of me?"

"Sasha, I could never be ashamed of you. I just didn't want you to get pushed around by the other women at work because of it. God knows those dells would be quite jealous of you."

"I can handle them Jason, but the question is, can you handle me?" He looked at her, slightly open mouthed at her reply. He nodded.

"Another time then Jason." She went to go get a drink, brushing past him.


	4. Change

((Chapter 4 of Before the Doom Began. You all shall have to excuse my absence but in that absence I have created a masterpiece. Enjoy it!!! That's an order damn you!))

Indeed it would have to be another time because Sasha's world was changing. A few months passed and then more time. She continued her job and being, well, herself. She would take the job offered her by one odd Dr. Carmak and the Olduvai, UAC place.

Things were about to get really interesting.

((HA HA HA It's so damn short! Its just an intro thing because I have to create the plot and all that for it's sequel DOOM: Is Death Inevitable?))


	5. War

**((Chapter 5!! This is going to be good.**

**I predicted the war. Now that this is copyrighted! I was just sitting around doing nothing one day since I didn't have access to my laptop which had been taken away from me ::sob:: and I thought about the war and how I figured things would eventually play out. Not that I much care anyways. Whatever happens to us in a bad way just says that we have had it coming for years. ENJOY IT!))**

**The war with Korea was raging now more than ever. Thousands were dying on both sides. America was trying to prevent fighting on her own soil as she had always done. Now Korea was threatening to take the coasts of the US and there was only so much that could be done to prevent it.**

**"Sir, we have got to do something about this! We're running out of options and we NEED to get behind enemy lines SOMEHOW. We need heavy duty fighters on the goddamn front lines or we are going to be in major trouble!"**

**The President looked at The Agent who had been at his side for over 2 years since the war had started. He rubbed his temples thinking of what to do using The Agents suggestion. He shuffled through some military papers and stopped on a particular units file.**

**"The RRTS . . ." The Presidents voice trailed off in thought momentarily then looked up at The Agent who was standing beside him at the desk at which the President had been sitting.**

**"Sir, they are THE best Marine Unit we have, and," he paused for a moment, "are you thinking about using them?" The Agent pressed. The President flipped thought the papers within the file.**

**"Apparently we do have hope, but it lies with the RRTS. Send an urgent call to them for they are in Korea stationed only as backup right now. Their assignment is to infiltrate the enemy base where their leader is at currently. They'll know what to do." America's President had made up his mind about the war.**

**He had had enough of nukes, and bio-chemical warfare. It was not only immoral but sickening and he could only imagine what exactly it was doing to America's mind.**

**Shaking his head he handed the file over to The Agent who took it, tucked it under his arm and gave a slight nod.**

**"I'll get the message sent right away sir." And with that The Agent left the main chamber, leaving the President alone in a dimly lit study with his CIA security and thoughts.**


	6. Enemy Land

"Get your ass movin'!"

"Aye Sir!" The soldier scrambled away.

"Sir?" A message dispatcher came up to the man in charge of the specific area.

"What is it now?"

"A message from the President. It's urgent." The soldier saluted the Sergeant of the RRTS, who took the rolled paper and looked it over the carefully written code. Rolling it back up, he returned the salute, and the dispatcher left.

The sergeant turned quickly and headed to the tent where the RRTS were lodged in. As he came into the tent, the soldiers looked up at him from the map. The only female in the squadron spoke first.

"Sarge, what's the plan?" Her face was painted green, black and brown. Her green eyes were vibrant, yet dull with boredom. Her long black hair was tied back into a messy bun, and little locks of it spilled over her slender shoulders. She was tall, slim yet muscled enough to be a marine, and well shaped curve wise. She wore the standard uniform of camo.

Sarge waved the paper the soldier had given him and smiled.

"Here's your plan Scope." He handed her the paper. She quickly read it and passed it to her other comrades.

"Aye sir, we'll put that into action." She said and turned back to the map on the table. The other six passed the message to one another.

"Sarge, I know we've been waiting for an opportunity like this, but it says that ONLY the RRTS will be going on this mission with NO back-up. . . I can't help but say this is a damn suicide mission!"

"Reaper it's only a suicide mission if Scope isn't planning it. And as far as I can tell, she is planning it, or rather has been planning it since she fucking got here." Sarge laughed, assuring his friend.

Reaper was the code-name of John Grimm. All the members of the RRTS had code-names like this. Scope was Sasha Collins, who is a new member of the unit, being drafted in when the war began. Though she was drafted she didnt care because she was already going to be a marine. Sarge, well, he was just Sarge. Call him by any other name and your ass was as good as gone.

Goat, Portman, Duke, Mac, and Destroyer were also apart of the RRTS. These soldiers made up the finest Marine Squadron in the US.

Reaper was still a little iffy that the President would only send them and no one else with them. Apparently this was a desperate measure for America's leader. He still thought it was a suicide mission even if Sasha had the best ideas when it came to behind enemy lines shit.

Sensing Reaper's displeasure, Goat, the oldest officer in the RRTS, clasped his friends shoulder in comfort. He was a very religious man and was very respectable.

"God is our refuge and our strength, an ever present help in distress. Thus we do not fear, though earth be shaken and mountains quake to the depths of the sea." Goat quoted the bible from Psalm 46: 2-3. Reaper gave a meek smile and opened his mouth to speak, but Sasha who was still bent over the map, returned a quote.

"For they eat the bread of wickedness and drink the wine of violence." This from Proverbs 4: 17. Although she spoke, she did not look up from her work. The others sat around cleaning weapons and dosing off.

Goat smiled at her. They had been very close since her arrival on the unit. She had turned away from God when her father was killed in the line of duty and when her family was falling apart. She had had a hard life but she had done well. He knew it would get better for her someday.

Sarge now leaned over the map next to Sasha. He spoke in an extremely low tone so that only Sasha could hear. Her expression never gave away what he was saying to her but Reaper did not like it one bit. He and Sarge were close friends but ever since Sasha had come aboard, there had been slight hostility between them that no one noticed. He shifted uncomfterably watching the two with his brown eyes. He noticed her eye twitch and her gaze flick over him, yet with no emotion. Sarge then got up from leaning and went out of the tent to take care of something, leaving Sasha by herself once again.

Goat left Reaper to himself as well and went to go read the bible for the up-teen-millionth time. Portman stood and tapped Sasha on the shoulder.

"What?: She never looked up from her work when she spoke.

"So what's the fucking deal with this behind enemy lines shit? You better not get us killed or---"

"Or you'll what?" Her tone sliced through him like poison. She straightened and turned to actually look him in the face. "Roll in your grave if they decide to bury your mangled body because you didnt follow what I tell you to do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asked polishing his boots at a small table.

"It means that if you don't believe in my goddamn abilities then you put your very life at risk Mac. You of all people should know that." Her green eyes fell upon the Japanese RRTS member. He said no more after that but returned to polishing his boots agian after nodding. Portman growled and stalked away to the other side of the room. Reaper had been watching the entire time.

"No one doubts your abilities to get us to destinations with danger lurking here and there in one piece and out somewhat unscathed Sasha," John offered her that bit to calm he rage that he knew was building despite her calm and icey demeanor.

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically without it actually sounding sarcastic at all. That always confused him, you could never tell what she meant her words to sound like. He shook his head and turned his attention to the map she was making marks on in pencil.

"Sasha?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I speak to you privately?" There was a small pause between them before she nodded and followed him into the tents branching off the main one. Finally he stopped and didnt speak until he was satisfied no one would hear them directly. His face showed slight worry and concern but he did his best not to show it too much.

Sasha wondered what was on his mind., but who could tell if it was personal or duty bound? So she stayed in slight military regulation since he was a higher officer and a senior member of the RRTS. She liked John, and she often questioned exactly how much she liked him. She knew Sarge likes her, a lot, but she refused quietly his affections. A part of her hoped John liked her, or eventually would like her and do something about it.

"What is it John?" He froze up and couldn't meet her gaze. He couldn't just tell her out-right that he was head over heels for her. Couldn't tell her that he would do anything for her affections. No, you didn't do that, especially when your in the goddamn military, and going on an assignment given directly by the president to go behind enemy lines! But he feared something might happen, that something would prevent him from ever spilling those feelings for her. From the look on her face she was completely oblivious. That's Sasha for you, always has her head in military tactics and survival skills. He wondered if she was born with a gun in one hand and a helmet on her head. And what she said next confirmed all this.

"If it's about the assignment I understand that you are worried about what we are going to do, so if you really must know, we have to take out the main leader and his son Kiyun. And to get there we have to get through over a hundred soldiers outside the base, and sixty more inside, not counting his main body guards and his son's guards. So if you round it off. . .It's eight against two hundred roughly." Her tone seemed eager, if not hinted with excitement. John just stared at her in awe and confusion. "But," She continued exstatically, "if I plan it just right we can take out. . .about fifty at once easily unscathed, and if I can get two of us to rush the other remaining soldiers outside with the mine discs, while in that time sixty regular soldiers inside come out, two more take them out while four go inside and take the rest. . .It's so insane it could work. . .It could actually work. . ." She bit her lip as she ran through the scene in her head, playing out different outcomes and options in only seconds.

John was trying to process her plan and it hit him like a punch to the face. "My god, you are insane! How in holy hell do you know the numbers there?!" His voice was raised slightly and the look that she gave him said she was startled. "Those odds are impossible Sasha! You and the President are insane! This is a goddamn suicide mission! This isn't a fucking mission, its a fucking massacre! They are going to fucking kill us the minute we arrive.

"But-"

"They're going to laugh at us because there is only eight of us! Oh why in gods name did I vote for that mad man? He's sending us to our deaths! I'll die for my country, but I will not do it in a mission that we will accomplish nothing in!"

"John it's-"

"No! I will request that the USMC Blackhearts and the 55th Wing in the Air Force come with us. That way we stand-"

"John! Shut up or I am seriously going to hit you!" She grabbed his vest and jerked him out of the rave he had gotten into. "It's not suicide mission! And we do it alone. And calm the fuck down. You are stark raving mad! Calm down John." He stared at her and realized just how close she was to him. Her words slowly sank into his mind and he calmed down after a minute. She let him go finally, not taking her piercing green eyes off of him.


	7. Mission Impossible

"I've never thought. . ." They were alone in the tent branching off of the others. Sasha and John stood facing eachother. He was sligtly embarrassed from his meltdown only moments before when she had told him the jist of her plans for their assignment. Now she had broken the silence. "You said I was insane. Do you really think that of me?" His heart quickened thinking of her latter words. He could say what he had been meaning to say to her all along and let her know what he thought of her in truth.

"No, of course not. You know me better." He blurted out in a rush and she nodded with a feint smile. "So when do we put your plan into action?" He knew he couldn't do it and quickly routed to the main topic. The question had caught her off guard.

"I need two nights time to accomplish the first part. One night to scope the area and the other to plant the explosives to wipe out half."

"Wait, what? Who are you taking with you?" When there was no response from her he just about died where he stood. She really was insane. She planned to do the first part all alone, which did not sit well in his thoughts. "Sasha you can't do this alone. Now, Im not saying doubt your abilities as a soldier, but seriously." She had been smiling, and now a shadow was cast across her face and she looked a little intimidating and dark.

_'Way to go, you provoked her and pissed her off.'_ He dropped the authoratative air and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's just too damn crazy. Eight against two hundred trained men screams death wish. Do you not see that?"

"I am completely aware of the danger, the possible outcomes, and craziness of this mission. President Daniels chose us for a reason John. For him to call especially on us must mean America is in some pretty deep shit, and we have to fucking get them out of it and fast. Korea can do some serious shit and I for one will not let that happen and so long as I am alive, I will not stop 'til the damn job is done." He knew she would stay true to her word and that scared him just a little bit.

"Alright, when do you go?" He sighed, and rubbed his face which was stubbley from not shaving that day. His brown eyes were weary.

"In two hours. I'll be gone for two nights. Then I'll be back." Seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "And yes, I will be back." Her last words made her think of those old classic Terminator movies a long time ago before she was even born.

"Have you said anything to Sarge about it?"

"John, you know very well if you cant stop me then no one in bloody hell could for that matter. In the message there were certain parts underlined so lightly that no one in their right mind would ever figure out that it actually meant something."

"What does it mean then?" He was a little confused with what she was saying. He did notice feint lines in the script, but thought nothing of it. Leave it to Sasha to be the translation freak.

"Piece it together. It's still from the president and it requests my expertise, leaving the first portion entirely up to me whether any higher ranking official says otherwise or not." She brushed some loose hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

John gaped at the document, doing exactly what she said: Piecing it together. After a minute it was all clear. She wasn't totally insane, just obedient in her own crazy-suicidal way. Sighing he handed her the paper back and shook his head, defeated, like always when against her.

"Anyways I have to go get ready. If Sarge asks for me, if I dont see him before-hand, tell him I'm on special assignment. Show him the document if you must." She pushed the paper back into his hands once more. She turned to head back to the main tent where the rest of the team was at.

"Be careful," he started, but he wanted to say he couldnt bear to lose her, so instead, "we can't afford to lose a valuable soldier." It was official, Reaper plus words equals not what he means. Simple as that. She turned, glancing over her shoulder at him and nodded slightly, Then she was gone. For two nights he would not hear her sweet voice saying his name, or anything at all for that matter. For two nights he knew he would fret in the back of his mind about how she was, and all sorts of "What if's".


End file.
